Three Words
by captchathat
Summary: James has a question for Kendall. Kendall doesn't answer quite how James expected. Kendall/James.


A/N: Okay guys, so this is the first piece I've done in a while and it's pretty short, but it was mostly just to get me actually writing. It's also unbeta-ed, and yeah yeah, I know, bad girl!  
Ahhh, warnings? Lots of swearing? A little bit of sexual undertones?  
Also, the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS (unfortunately, and if I did, Kendall and James would have jumped each other already because GOD LOOK AT ALL OF THAT UST!).  
AND, we're off. (:

"_We need to talk_."

I watch Kendall as he nods and tells the group of people he's surrounded by that he'll be right back. The group in this bar don't know us well enough to realize that we're members of a fucking boy band, let alone under twenty-one so they nod and look as if they're going to be anxiously awaiting his return.

I don't mind much to be honest; it's nice to know that some people don't care about our fame even if it does feel good to be recognized. When they don't know who you are though, they can't judge.

But still, they do. They stare, whisper; their voices cut in to my ears all the way. '_Who is this queer_?' they mutter, '_Why's he talking to Kendall_?', and my personal favorite, '_What's up with his hair_?' Kendall has a light grip on my jacket, pulling me away from the group of indie-kids and hard-heroin rockers and kids who just can't go home but I can still hear their harsh words.

We stop walking once we get outside. I take in deep breaths of the cool night air, trying to clear the taste of smoke from my mouth. Kendall puts a soft hand on my jaw to force me to face him after I've taking a good twelve breaths to keep the confrontation. I try to pull away but he's strong and determined.

"What'd you want to talk to me about James?" He asks, his green-gray-blue-fucking-_hazel _eyes staring at me. My heart literally _quivers_ at his gaze. He's gorgeous, handsome, prettier that I am and in such a subtle way. I can't believe what I'm about to say to this beautiful boy. I've practiced for days, trying to find the perfect words to describe what I'm feeling, but now, standing in front of him, they won't come.

Instead, I blurt out, "Do you love me?"

And once again, he simply stares at me.

My knees give out and I fall to the stone wall next to us.

"James…" He murmurs, lips curling around my name like a piece of candy.

I don't say anything. I just stare at my hands, stretching and flexing them. _'Oh god they're really fat they're fat and long and oh shit why has no one told me this before?'_"James…" Kendall repeats. He seems to refuse to say anything other than my name and so I refuse to answer. His voice is louder, right next to my fucking ear, but I won't face him. His hand reaches out and wraps around mine, big… _trapping_. "James…" The blond's other hand swings around my body to rest on my hip. His fingers play with the patch of skin between my shirt and jeans.

"Jaybird…" The bastard _purrs_ in to my ear. Instinctively, I lean closer in to his touch. My arm wraps around his waist and my cheek presses against his.

"There's my James…"

I whimper softly, because his hand is now running up and down my shirt, tracing my spine. It tickles and he knows it, he _fucking knows it,_ because last week he discovered how sensitive my back was while giving me a massage after practice.

"Stop…" I mumble feebly.

He laughs softly and presses his lips against the shell of my ear. "James…"

"Yes, that's my name," I snap furiously. I don't move away from his embrace though. It's comforting and even if he is being completely rude right now, he's warm as well.

"Now now Jamesy, don't get mad…"

"Why the fuck not?" I stand up and stare at him, my hands resting on my hips. I know my shirt is rising up and I know my hair looks ridiculous, but I am _pissed_ and he needs to know why.

"Because I love you too."

And then he grins, his eyes bright and laughter evident on his face. I stare at him, shell-shocked. "Are you kidding?" I whisper. My hands drop from their positions on my hips and instead fall to rest by my thighs. "You sure?"

He nods and then stands up. His arms encircle my waist and he rests his chin on my shoulder. His lips press kisses to my neck, and we slowly sway to the music coming from the club.

"One-hundred-percent; I love you," Kendall breathes against the shell of my ear. I shiver and press closer. He grabs my fingertips and twirls me.

"I love you," I grin once his arms have returned to my waist.

"I love you too," he repeats, laughing. It's breathy and sweet, vibrating through my body with a soft tickle.

"You know I'll never get tired of hearing you say that, right?"

"I know."

Let those assholes judge. Let them think my hair is complete shit, I don't care. If we can dance together with only the light of a flickering street lamp outside of a crowded club while our friends are inside partying, we can do anything, as cliché as it is.

"I love you."

He laughs.


End file.
